


gathering the winter sun

by grandmas_ghost (nap_princess)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, I wrote this fic for me but y'all can read it if you want, Lisanna my Queen, drunk ideas, nali brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/grandmas_ghost
Summary: This new life, it's … peaceful (but she likes her old rowdy one) / "Let's gather our friends,"– Nali BROTP, takes place in year X792 after Fairy Tail disbanded, Lisanna-centric





	gathering the winter sun

** gathering the winter sun **

* * *

After Fairy Tail disbanded in year X792, Lisanna Strauss and her siblings now live a mundane life. They spend their time waiting tables, paying bills, grocery shopping and gathering vegetables from their small garden. It’s an average life style at best, Lisanna knows it’s far from their exciting mage days.

But Lisanna also knows that Mirajane and Elfman secretly like this life better _for her_. Not them, but her. It's a safer lifestyle for their littlest sibling who died then came back to life.

Lisanna is to learn that her former Fairy Tail members are scattered, also working and also trying to live a normal life. Lucy Heartfilia is a journalist at the  _Weekly Sorceress,_  Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden are working under the law as Magic Council Members, and the Thunder God Tribe are retaining their glory days by joining another guild: Blue Pegasus.

* * *

In her spare time, Lisanna spends it with Mirajane and Elfman, she cooks and cleans, visits old friends like the Thunder God Tribe (who are more closely knitted to her older siblings but make an effort to include her), reads articles written by Lucy about the others ex-guild members and wonders how her life would be like if the guild had not disbanded.

This new life, it's … peaceful (but she likes her old rowdy one).

* * *

Besides Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser who have been classified as 'unknown whereabouts', no one has seen Natsu Dragneel and Happy either. Lisanna prays that her childhood friends are doing okay, she prays that everyone is doing okay.

Lisanna’s been told by Lucy, who has told anyone who’s interested, that Natsu and Happy have gone off on a quest.

What quest? No one knows. But it could possibly be Natsu and Happy’s original quest, the one to look for Igneel.

* * *

"Lissy!" Mirajane calls one day while Lisanna's watering their small family vegetable garden. 

A big floppy hat sits on Lisanna's snowy white head while she pretends that the sun's heat isn't bothering her. Lisanna answers in the same 'gentle' tone her sister uses, "What?!"

"Your shift!" Mirajane says like an important reminder.

"What?" Lisanna repeats, now no longer shouting.

Mirajane shakes her head at her baby sister, "Your shift starts in twenty minutes. You're not dressed for work yet."

It's true, Lisanna’s not dressed for work. There's mud on her gardening gloves and sweat down her neck and she's wearing her ugliest clothes because plants don't care about fashion (though they do care about music apparently because it helps them grow).

"It's Saturday." Lisanna answers and immediately goes back to tending the carrots. She doesn’t waste time though there's nothing to wait for.

"No. It's Friday." Mirajane replies and Lisanna's bluebell eyes widen as she looks up at her older sister.

Oh fu –

.

.

.

“Lis, hiyya!”

“Oh!” Lisanna exclaims. She practically jumps and almost spills her tray full of drinks when a hand reaches out and catches her elbow. She’s more surprise by the touch than the familiar greeting.

When she gathers her composure and spins around to look at the person who’s hand is still on her elbow, blue eyes widen at the sight – a pink haired boy sitting cheekily before her. It’s Natsu. _It’s Natsu_ and he’s shining brighter than the sun with that familiar wide grin on his.

Nostalgia washes over her. She hasn’t seen him a whole year. She didn’t see him in general. How could she have missed him when she misses him in general. Too much, actually.

“Natsu.” She says almost breathless and sets down the tray of beer and mead on the table. She does this awkward half bending hug because she’s standing and he’s sitting.

“Cry baby.” Lisanna hears Natsu whisper because he knows her oh-so-well. And she can picture his grin growing wider as he hugs her back.

Lisanna blinks back the happy tears in her snowy lashes and asks, “What are you doing here?” without commenting how his hair has grown out and without saying he looks absolutely wild with that look. Is it weird that a part of her wants to braid his long hair?

“To visit you.” He tells her. And there’s a sincerity behind it that tells Lisanna that it wasn’t just a coincidence that he was hungry and just so happen to stumble to this specific bar. It’s just a fact that he wanted to visit her after Fairy Tail had disbanded.

She sniffs. She’s not about to cry at work. “Where’s Happy?”

“Happy’s in a food coma.”

“And you aren’t?” It’s not her first question and it’s certainly not her last.

“I’m still hungry.” He answers honestly and it makes her laugh.

“Wait here.” She tells him and grabs the tray again.

She’ll serve the drinks then have a sit down with him. Business is slow today and her shift is almost over. The staff and customers will understand. They’re nice enough, though, never as warm as Fairy Tail.

“I’ll come back in five minutes.” Lisanna smiles.

“Take your time.” _Take as long as you need._

And Lisanna nods as he gives her a look that told her not to rush. Which is funny, because he’s always the one who’s running straight into calamities without thinking twice or waiting for anyone’s say.

.

.

.

"Pina colada," Lisanna says as she serves Natsu.

"I haven’t ordered anything." Natsu says, his green eyes wide before he gives her another smile at the welcoming drink.

“It’s on me. And so is the food later,” She replies then sits down and takes a sip of her own alcoholic beverage.

This small flitting gaze gives Natsu the opportunity to look around the place. She works here – at this bar. It’s small and dingy but the tips are good because drunk people are way too generous and forget everything.

He says after a moment, "You remembered,"

“What?”

“You remembered my favourite drink. I didn’t even have to tell you.”

"I know you, how could I have forgotten? Tough guy like you don’t usually drink stuff like that." She teases, then rolls her blue eyes when he fakes a hurt look. His long pink hair is almost girlish, it matches his drink just nicely.

“What should someone like me drink then?” He asks, smirking. That’s the sassy Lisanna he knew. She took shit from no one when she wasn’t busy being caring and kind, and at times, shy.

“Beer,” She jokes and motions to her own drink – beer, like she said it was. You know, for tough guys? It was an inside joke, and he laughed because he got it. They did grow up together, it's not like she'd ever forget or not joke about the old times. "So, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Where should I start?" He chews the inside of his cheek while she waits.

“Anywhere. Just don’t go off the tangent.”

“My mind’s not as muddled as you think.”

“I know, I watched Erza tutor you.” She answers. It’s just ... how can she stop the teasing now?

And he understands because his ever-present grin grows. Will this boy ever stop smiling like the silly fool he is?

Lisanna's done with her drink by the time Natsu’s not even a third through his crazy adventures and he’s had his fifth plate of food scrapped and cleaned by the time Lisanna has the urge to ask another question. With a cheek in her palm, she raises the question, “How did you get out of that without paying?”

“You’d be surprise how fast I can run.”

“You never change, do you?” She asks then lets out a drunken laugh.

She's no stranger to alcohol, she's had her days of drinking so much until she found herself either blacking out or throwing up. It's not just about competitiveness, it's also to show anyone who thinks she's anything less – she’s a Fairy Tail member no matter what anyone says, she’s not … **this**. She’s not _just a barmaid._

.

.

.

It’s late. Way late. But Lisanna stays anyway, past her shift just so she wouldn’t have to leave. She continues drinking with him to the point that it’s almost a competition. Ah, catching up has never felt so good, so much better than just making small talk with the Thunder God Tribe.

“I wish Fairy Tail never disbanded.” Lisanna says with a far away tone, she’s looking at Natsu’s direction, but not at him. Just a little further to the left of his face. Maybe she’s had one too many beers?

Natsu leans forward and rests his chin on an open palm. He’s drunk too but there’s a twinkle in his green eyes that tells Lisanna that she may have planted a crazy idea in his head. Whatever it is, she knows he would want to start the plan _immediately_ and that they would do it _together._

She hopes she doesn’t get fired for it though, that is, if Natsu gets too wild.

“Yeah?” He asks and his smile is all lopsided. He’s giggling like a school girl. He’s definitely drunk. She’s always been a little better at handling her drinks compared to him.

“Uh-huh,” She hums.

“What if I –” He pauses for a moment and looks at the ground like he’s about to throw up but then composes himself. “What if I got everyone together, yeah? Let's gather our friends and start the guild again?”

“Now?”

“Lis, I can barely walk straight. You think – Do you think I remember where their addresses are now? Nope.” He tells her seriously then promises, “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” She echoes and chuckles. “You won’t even remember tomorrow.”

“I fuckin’ will.” Natsu says and stabs the table with his index finger. “I promise you. Tomorrow I’ll find everyone and Fairy Tail will return.” Then he picks up his fancy glass and downs every drop. He’s going to pass out any minute now. The alcohol will hit him and he’ll be in a comatose. “Earlier you said Lucy told you where I had gone, right?”

Lisanna’s lips were getting loose. She was telling Natsu everything on her mind as she said, “Yeah, she told me where you went. She told me where the others were too. She’s been keeping track of everyone.”

“Perfect.” He slams a fist on the table in excitement, with determination. Everything always seems like a good idea when you’re intoxicated. “Tomorrow, I’ll go to Lucy for help then. Lucy’s always so …” While Lisanna was spilling words out, Natsu was losing them.

“Smart?” Lisanna offers.

“Yeah!”

“She’s always thinking ahead of everyone. You doesn’t get enough credit.” Lisanna agrees drunkly. “I wish I was that smart.”

“Aww, Lissy, you are!” Oh, here comes the emotional supporting drunk talks. They were going off tangent. “You gave me this idea to get Fairy Tail back together! That’s smart!”

“That was your plan!”

“Yeah but – I wouldn’t have thought of it if you didn’t say something. I’ll gather everyone, I promise,”

“You’re repeating yourself.” Lisanna mumbles.

“Yeah, because I need to remind myself, duh.” He says.

And it makes Lisanna smile. It reminds her of what Mirajane had done for her earlier. If Mirajane hadn’t reminded Lisanna of her shift, she would have forgotten and she wouldn’t have caught up with Natsu.

“I’ll remind you.” She says.

“How?”

She grabs his tan hand and pulls out her pen for writing down orders. “Here.” She says and scribbles a reminder.

His green eyes squint at the words before things connect and he lets out a shriek of “See, Lis, this is what I’m talking about! You’re a genius!”

“Don’t wash it off.” Lisanna slaps his arm so that he would stop yelling when he’s literally not even a foot away from her.

Natsu braces his weight against the table and she can tell he’s about to fall asleep from all the food and drinks. “I won’t.” He says, a second promise, then flutters his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk best friends are the best kind of best friends.
> 
> – 15 July 2018


End file.
